Baron's M416 CQB
Baron's M416 CQB is an Assault Rifle added during the 7/28/2010 Content Update, this weapon is specifically customized for use by Baron. It is currently the most powerful M416 variant released to date (tied with its reskin Baron's Revised M416 CQB.), and it also features a unique firing sound. Overview This weapon surpasses the M4A1 SOPMOD and even the M416 CQB CAMO in both power and portability (highest of any AR), making this variant one of the best in its family. One can easily pick off enemies far away with the extremely enhanced grip and decreased recoil. Baron's M416 CQB can make short work of nearly any opponent in the hands of nearly any player. The Baron's CQB is a 3-4 shot kill at close-medium range retaining a solid 3 shot kill in the back of most players with the damage buff from the regular weapon being extremely noticeable. Recoil and spread are slightly lower than the rest of the CQB family (despite the identical stats) with spray fire in scope remaining completely stable for an extra 5 rounds when compared to the NX Standard CQB. With a standard 35 shot magazine, an Extended Mag I is highly recommended with this weapon as it retains a very reasonable reload speed. Compared to other "Epic" assault rifles, namely the Azazel and the Raven's G36C, the Baron's has slightly more damage dropoff at maximum range, being roughly a 5-6 shot kill. However, compared to the other Epics, Baron's CQB has a far friendlier recoil pattern (straight up with very little side to side) and far less maximum spread when compared to the other Epic ARs making it a much better weapon for CQB and much more spray friendly. The tradeoff however, is the forced iTech scope limiting its effective range to CQB-short/long ranges, some of the other Epics allow the attachment of any scope which makes them much more versatile in comparison. In return, you gain one of the best ARs for CQB-Medium range combat. However, the M416 CQB CAMO can surpass the Baron's M416 CQB because it can be fully customized, with an increase in damage, fire rate, and accuracy, whereas Baron's cannot. On the other hand, the Baron's has the increase in portability and ammo count. Variants Trivia *All Epic items (denoted by a by its name), including this weapon, could not be renewed with the Weapon Renewal Kit before the Fusion Stage 3 patch. *This is the second weapon to be released as a Mercenary Custom variant. *It is considered to be the ultimate upgrade of the M416 Family. *This gun currently shares the title of the lightest Assault Rifle (a 70 portability) with Rocco's AUG A3 , surpassing the G36C's long-standing record (68). *The PEQ unit on the side rail reads War Corp. Security Services. However, in-game it reads M416 CQB. *This is one of the rarest guns in the game including the Azazel, Mei's MP7 MOD, Viper's P90TR, and the Scorpion's PP-19 MOD, Raven's G36C, and Deckland's F2000 Tactical. *This gun's firing sound is unique to itself. *It has almost the exact same stats as the Azazel, except for a difference of 1 lesser point of damage. *There is now a cosmetic variant of this gun called Baron's Revised M416 CQB. Media thumb|left|300px|Proof of the BMC's lethality. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Mercenary Custom Category:Epic Item Category:NX Rare Category:Primary Category:Supply Case Weapons Category:Supply Case-Only Category:Cosmetic Variant